


Soft and Loving

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: “Gay” he leaned down and gave a soft peck to McCree’s forehead “I wish we could stay here all day”“Hm, why can't we?”





	Soft and Loving

  Jesse opened his eyes when he felt his boyfriend pull him a bit tighter against him,  letting him know he was conscious by tightening his arms around his shoulders and softly kissing the top of his head. Hanzo’s warm skin providing heat for the parts of him that weren't covered by their sheets.

“Jesse…” the cowboy blinked a couple of times before he could consider himself awake, the room wasn't very illuminated thanks to their curtains, but there was just enough light that he could appreciate his lover's figure pressed against his own; Jesse’s own pillow empty as he had used his boyfriend's pectorals as a pillow “Good morning, my love” the cowboy smiled and Hanzo kissed his head, running one of his hands over his head and playing with the hair at his nape.

“Good morning, my sweet  honey...sugar...pumpkin...yeah” Jesse could feel Hanzo’s barely contained laughter at his lame attempts of nicknames “Hey, it's too early for me to know anything besides how sweet you are” the cowboy started kissing any inch of skin he could reach as the archer’s laughter calmed down.

“Gay” he leaned down and gave a soft peck to McCree’s forehead “I wish we could stay here all day”

“Hm, why can't we?”

“I must finish my paper before tomorrow, I know it will bother me all week if I don't have it by tomorrow, and Genji asked me to help him with his nepalese literature paper but-”

“Hanzo, baby,” Jesse pulled himself up on his elbow so he could look at his boyfriend properly “It's okay, first we'll eat some breakfast, then I'll help you with your paper, is it the one for Amari’s class?”

“Yes,” Hanzo’s features immediately soften with the reminder that his boyfriend always had his back.

“I'll help you babe, I aced that class” the cowboy leaned forward and kissed the tip of the archer’s nose “And with Genji, I'm sure if we asked Zenyatta to help him…”

“Ohh, that's evil and he will stutter when he sees Zenyatta. I will contact Zen immediately” Jesse laughed out loud as Hanzo reached back to grab his phone and text the young monk to ask him if he could “help Genji out”.

“So, for now, come ‘ere, I wanna hold your cute ass self” Hanzo smiled and dragged himself so his chest was pressed against Jesse's “Let me give you some mornin’ kisses baby, come on” the cowboy was pulled even closer before Hanzo’s soft lips pressed against his, soft chaste kisses pulling out a smile that he couldn't stop, even as Hanzo swiped his tongue over his boyfriend's lower lip “C’me ‘ere baby, let me love you for some more”

“Jess…” Hanzo threw his head back to give the cowboy better access to his neck, letting him spoil the archer with kisses and the occasional scrap of teeth “Hmm…”

“Baby,” Jesse let his hands run down Hanzo’s ribs, feeling the softness of his skin and some scars that littered his love’s body “Oh my prince” as they got closer McCree felt the other's erection through his boxer briefs.

“Jesse,” Hanzo pulled his hair and forced a strangled moan out of his lover “Keep talking, my love” McCree hummed and smiled between kisses.

“Did”  _ kiss _ “you”  _ kiss _ “know” a soft bite “you make me go nuts?” Jesse squeezed Hanzo to himself “like all the time” he heard his boyfriend sigh in a way he could only describe as dreamy, “Cause you do baby, drive me insane” Jesse pulled back from the archer’s neck so he could look him in the eye “Hanzo, can I? Let me jack you off babe”

The young heir moaned and nodded fervently, whispering a secure  _ yes, _ wanting his boyfriend to touch him, to make him feel good like only he knew how to; the cowboy knew how to bring the shorter man to the edge and how to make him go insane with desire.

“Oh baby” Jesse pushed down Hanzo’s underwear, leaving it around his thighs just low enough that he could take out the other's erection and run his fingertips over it slightly, just enough to make the other whine “My perfect boyfriend,” McCree bit the archer’s skin just hard enough to leave a mark “You're so hot babe, so sexy, always drivin’ me  _ wild _ ” 

Jesse knew that Hanzo always thrived with praise, having been denied of anything similar for so long, the young heir always turned into putty when Jesse complimented him; and of course the gunslinger was always more than happy to give and give, just so he could see his boyfriend feel pleased with himself.

“Jesse...you're so good to me” Hanzo couldn't stop from bucking his hips against McCree’s, where the others cock was bulging against his boxers “Take... _ ah _ ” Jesse had given him a firm quick stroke, interrupting his line of thought “Take off your boxers Jess...I need to...I  _ want _ to touch you my love”

“Yes baby you can, you can always touch me” Jesse pulled away just barely enough to pull his underwear down, throwing it away as he watched Hanzo kick off his own and kick it somewhere in the room “Let me make you feel good baby” 

“Please my love,” Hanzo lowered his hand to Jesse’s stomach “Do not make me wait any longer”

Jesse couldn't stop the moan that his boyfriend pulled out of him as he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave an experimental tug.

“ _ Oh _ baby” as Hanzo ran his hand up and played with the already dripping head, Jesse sneaked his hand down and returned the favor “You're so good Hanzo, such a prince, just for me baby”

“Jesse, keep talking, please my dearest,  _ please _ ” said man couldn't stop himself from rolling them over, positioning himself over the other man and pulling both of their hands away from where they were teasing each other.

“Hanzo, how in all hell are you so fucking perfect?” he used his left arm to hold himself up before giving Hanzo’s pec a soft kiss and leaning down to placing a soft kiss on the other man's shoulder “I'm so in love” Hanzo couldn't help but smile as Jesse kept talking “I'm in love with this smile” another soft kiss “With those beautiful eyes of yours” and another “With your heart, filled with love” he had to lean down, but he was able to place a small kiss on Hanzo’s left pectoral.

“You're too cheesy” the japanese man said softly, with no reprimand or shame, just with love and with how much he cared for his cowboy carried in that simple phrase.

“How could I not be, sweetums?” McCree kissed the other's chest again before giving the soft skin a playful bite “I'm in love with your fuckin’ perfect body” without hesitation he ran his tongue over a pebbled nipple, loving the sound that, got out of Hanzo.

“Let- _ oh!” _ his train of thought had been interrupted when Jesse bit him a little more rough, toying with his sensitive flesh “Let me- _ hm,  _ let me…” he sneaked one of his arms from around the cowboy’s shoulder to where their cocks barely brushed, grabbing them both in his hand and bucking up slightly.

“Oh sugar” Jesse followed without even thinking, thrusting into the tight grip Hanzo had on both of them, the friction making his mind cloudy and his libido shoot through the roof “That's good baby, so good” he continued showering the other one with kisses, gentle love bites that would leave pink teeth indentations.

“I'm close Jess,” Hanzo was close but he couldn't stop with a gun to his head, he didn't care if neither of them lasted too long, they had all day to do it again and again, so when he felt that delicious pressure make itself known he wasn't worried about having to wait.

“Me too baby, and you're so good, fuck babe nobody has ever made me feel like you do” their thrusts were faster and less coordinated, they were seeking pleasure in each other and finding so much more. “Han, oh Hanzo, yeah yes baby”

“Jesse! Jesse I'm coming! Oh gods I'm coming!” Hanzo was the first to let the pressure snap, he reached the edge and left himself go in the comfort of his lover's arms. His come painting thin strips over his stomach and his hand.

“Fuck baby, baby that's so hot, you're so hot” Jesse came just a moment after, adding more to the mess that was already cooling on Hanzo’s stomach, knowing that the other didn't mind he laid down his head on Hanzo’s chest, feeling the heavy breathes the other was taking, knowing that he was just as bad “What a way to wake up”

The only answer he got was a snort and feeling how the archer reached for a tissue for his hand.

“I love you, Jesse” he placed his now clean hand on the cowboy’s back and smiled at their ceiling 

“I love you even more, Hanzo” and their perfect morning was completed as McCree raised his head, planting a kiss on Hanzo’s lips and feeling a smile in return.

“Impossible” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This wasn't really betaed so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me
> 
> Follow me on tumblr so you can see me cry about being gay or about others being gay right at daughterofinkandletters (it's a mouthful)
> 
>  
> 
> Either way thank you for reading, leave a comment a kudos or whatever you want ♡♡(人´ з `)


End file.
